In WO 02/07464 A1 there is described an adaptive power management for a network node operated in a cellular communication network. Equipment and/or functions at the network node of the cellular communication network are turned off or put into sleep mode during periods of low traffic in order to reduce power consumption of the network node. The equipment and/or functions are then turned back on again during periods of high traffic load in order to provide the required functionality to the user.
In view of real time services and applications provided by the network node and in view of dynamic traffic load characteristics, the power control needs to fulfill real time and dynamic requirements.